zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Items
Specialization A character for whom an item would make sense for them to have, skill-wise, can get that weapon for less cost. An item can be made cheaper by an amount equal to the character's bonus when using that item. This reduction is applied after rank increase. An item's price cannot be reduced by more than half of its unreduced cost. Pricing The top row are the prices shown on the items pages. The second row, however, is the item quality shown- in summary, if you want to get the item shown, you'll need to pay the relevant price on the second row. Upgrading Items Post Creation As you play the game, you'll be given boss points. These can be used to increase the ranks of the items that you already have, among other things. One point upgrades an item by one rank, with the exception of vehicles, which require two points per rank. Stronger points may be used in place of weaker ones, but ranks cannot be skipped by using them in place of lower points, so spend wisely. *'Minor:' From - to =, = to +, or + to ++ *'Moderate:' From ++ to * *'Major:' From * to *+ *'Super:' From *+ to *++ *'Epic:' From *++ to ** Obtaining Items Post Creation As you play the game, you'll be given item points. These can be used to directly purchase various items- either a single item or multiples of the same item. The value of the item varies depending on whether the item purchased is equipment, a statless item, or a raw material. In that order. *'Minor:' 10/15/20 *'Moderate:' 25/37/50 *'Major:' 40/60/80 *'Super:' 60/90/120 Scale Weapons/Armor/Etc. For item types too complicated to fit comfortably on this page, please refer to: *Weapons *Armor *Vehicles *Books Toolkits As a Handgun skill doesn't mean much without a handgun, there are many crafting skills that can't be actively used without the proper tools. These are those tools. Unlike a single tool, a tool kit is made up from a bunch of tools to be used together to get a task done. As such they are more effective then any single tool used alone. A Kit gives a +5 Bonus at = Quality, -/+5 every every Quality below or above that (other then *). However, you have to have skills to know how to fully use your tools of trade, and as such a tool kit can not give you more then your skill total in bonus. For an example, if you have +3 Mechanics and are using a = Kit, your total bonus would only be +6 rather then +8. Multiple people may also use the same set of tools when working together, however, there is an upper limit of the amount of people using the same kit at the same time. Also, Unfortunately, many toolkits have a limit to the number of times they can be used effectively. After a kit has been used up, a penalty is applied to all future uses of it. Kits also come in different sizes. * Light Kits: Are able to be used on the spot and are usually highly portable * Heavy Kits: Take a minute or two of set up time and are usually not very portable, and not readily available during stressful situations unless prepared. * Room-size Kits: These kits are almost entirely unportable and require set up in a dedicated room in order to be used. When listed, Unit size is for With out/With Container Upgrading Kits *(=) Base Stats *(+) +5 when used, +25% max capacity(Charges/Users) *(++) +5 when used, +25% max capacity(Charges/Users), some kits gain +1 Skill *(*)- Special Ability (must be approved by a GM) Miscellaneous Items *'Backpacks':(+) +25% capacity; (++): +25% capacity, drop penalty by 5(minimum 5); (*)special **'Light backpack:' +2 Inventory **'Medium Backpack:' +3 Inventory, -10 mobility **'Heavy backpack:' +4 Inventory, -20 mobility, -10 precision *'Holster:' -2 unit size(min 0) **(+) and (++): -.5 unit size (yes, a -- holster is only -1 unit) **(*) Special ability. *'Bag:' 2 Inventory slots(Unlike backpacks, these can only fit items that fit in them, and can not be overloaded, they are they're own inventory) **(+) and (++): +25% inventory size **(*) Special ability *'Canteen:' Stores 2 units of liquid ** (+) and (++): +25% inventory size **(*) Special ability Category:Items Category:System